Child Of The Prophecy: A Lumberjanes Fanfic By Gracc McDede
by graccbilldipshipper
Summary: Friendship to the max reveals a prophecy and Zeus wants Mally to be a thing. Basically.


Author's Note: I wrote this at 11:00 PM while listening to Dubstep. Please forgive me for any errors I made. Thanks :D

The Lumberjanes had been faced with yet another problem. The girls of the camp, possessed by Apollo after he gained power, had been ordered to take the girls of Roanoke Cabin to him, so they could be brainwashed. They backed up against each other as the other girls, who had been their friends, crept closer.

"I don't think we can anagram our way out of this one," said Molly, almost dejected. Mal replied, "Don't worry. I'm sure April and Jo have a plan."

"Guys, we don't have a plan," interjected April. "What can we do to stop these guys?" Jo asked.

"Fastball?" Ripley pleaded.

"No, no fastball. We need something else," replied Jo.

They decided there was only one thing to do- but then, on her own, Ripley, after sneaking off, barreled through the crowd, yelling "I'M A FASTBALL!"

"Didn't we tell her not to?"

"She's Ripley! She never listens."

Ripley's path brought her flying towards Apollo, who was still possessed by the power from the gods. Her course sent him flying, devoid of his powers once more. Ripley flew through the center of the power, and for a fleeting moment, she had infinite, divine power. She decided to share some with her friends, keep some for herself, then leave the rest to the gods. At that moment, a small spark of magic burned inside them. Then, Apollo scrambled back to his spot, and shoved Ripley to join the others.

"Well, sorry, guys. Fastball didn't really work like I wanted it to," Ripley said, saddened.

"It's okay, but now we need a new plan of ac-ack!" Jo replied, shooing a girl who was clambering onto her. But then that small spark ignited, into a flame, and they knew exactly what to do.

They stood in a circle, backs facing outward. They looked each other in the eye, and they nodded.

"Friendship... TO THE MAX!"

And their divine forms flew into the sky.

Jo was a wolf, grey-furred and howling, snarling at the campers from twenty feet high.

April was a fox, red with a tail tipped with white.

Mal was a raccoon, with gray fur and black rings around her eyes.

Molly? She became an eagle, golden in feather. She soared over her friends.

Ripley didn't change. She flew up into the sky, and as she looked around, the last thought to leave her mind as a normal girl was "Hey, I can see the lighthouse!"

Then she became something else.

Her hair, previously brown with blue tips, became longer, and the blue tips became blue streaks in her brown hair. She grew wings- large, the same brown as her hair, with blue tips. The clouds of Apollo's power swirled more ferociously than ever as he struggled to contain it. Finally, Ripley's eyes, formerly brown, turned deep blue. She spoke in a commanding voice.

"I AM THE CHILD OF THE PROPHECY."

"What's she talking about?" wolf Jo whispered to fox April.

"APOLLO, YOU WILL NEVER HURT ANYONE EVER AGAIN." And the clouds over Apollo's head parted. There was no vortex, just clouds. And then, Ripley spoke again.

"MY FRIENDS ARE THE DESTINED ONES, DESTINED TO PROTECT ME FROM HARM, AND AID ME. AND SO, THEY MUST BECOME CHILDREN OF A PROPHECY AS WELL." The girls-turned-animals looked up, and they felt themselves rise up.

"LET THE WORLD GAZE UPON ME, THE CHILD OF THE PROPHECY. RIPLEY. AND MY FRIENDS, WHO HAVE AIDED ME BEYOND ANYONE ELSE. LET THEM SEE US NOW, AS WE STAND TOGETHER IN FRIENDSHIP. LET THE WORLD SEE!" And with that, the clouds parted with a giant flash of color. Everything was more beautiful, richer, fresher, greener.

"BEFORE THE POSSESSION COMES UNDONE AND THE CHILD IS NO LONGER POSSESSED, THE POSSESSOR-ZEUS-WANTS TO SAY ONE THING.

MOLLY AND MAL, BE MORE OPEN ABOUT YOUR RELATIONSHIP, YOU PAIR OF CUTIES." And with that, they fell to the ground, rubbing their heads. Apollo and Artemis had been taken by Zeus while the speech had been going on, and everyone was sitting up, and wondering just what had happened.

"Hey, guys, look! I got WINGS!" Ripley extended them proudly. "Does that make me an angel?"

"Far from it. Jo tousled her new long hair fondly.

Mal and Molly sat up awkwardly.

"So, what-" Molly began, before Mal grabbed her and kissed her hard.

"Even Zeus wants us to tell everyone, so why shouldn't we?" Mal replied to Molly.

"Friendship to the max?" April asked.

"Friendship to the max," they replied.


End file.
